


Reylo Drabbles

by BazineApologist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Curious Cat drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, check chapter tags, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazineApologist/pseuds/BazineApologist
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Twitter and Curious Cat. All very different genres, so PLEASE READ THE ADDITIONAL TAGS AT THE TOP OF EACH CHAPTER!





	1. Warm Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the CuriousCat prompt: Warm hands.
> 
> CHAPTER TAGS: humor, fluff, established relationship, Finn/Rose Tico, handjob, semi-public sex

“Oh my God! It’s freezing! Whose idea was it to come out here, again?” 

“It was Ben’s,” supplied Finn to his girlfriend.

“Well, I’m sending you the bill when they have to treat me for frostbite, Solo” Rose told him, through her chattering teeth. 

Ben just scowled at the couple.

He hated these double dates with Finn and Rose. Really, Ben hated any situation where he was forced to share Rey’s attentions and interact with her friends.

But he *especially* hated double dates with Finn and Rose. 

Finn was just so good at being Rose’s boyfriend. All the easy endearments and casual, affectionate touches seemed to come naturally to him, while Ben was constantly in his head about whether Rey would like it if he reached for her hand or called her sweetheart. It made Ben feel like shit.

Today was no exception.

“Scoot closer, babe,” Finn said. “I have a hand warmer in my pocket. And once that runs out, I’ll buy you a hot chocolate to hold on to.” Rose beamed up at her boyfriend as she moved her freezing hands to his front hoodie pocket, and he kissed her on the forehead.

Ben tried not to gag.

“You know,” a voice purred in his ear, “my hands are kind of cold too.”

Ben looked down at Rey.

“You didn’t bring any gloves?” he asked.

“No,” she said, rolling her eyes at him.

Ben let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ve told you, Rey, you should check the weather report every morning—”

“But I have an idea of how you can warm them up,” she told him, pulling him away from the other couple, and into the nearby women’s bathroom.

“Me?” he replied. “I didn’t bring any hand warmers. I just assumed you would dress properly for the weather and wear gloves.”

“Ben, shut up,” Rey said, right before unceremoniously shoving her hands down the front of his pants.

Ben inhaled sharply as Rey just casually cupped his dick.

It didn’t matter. Even without her moving her hand, the blood rushed there anyway.

Rey sighed happily as she started stroking him. “Skin to skin. For body heat,” she explained. “And you have such good circulation down here!”

Ben was pretty sure Rey was spewing bullshit, but she was also giving him a hand job, in public, so he kept his mouth shut and let her keep going.

She finished him off quickly, and wiped up as much as she could with a wad of paper towels. After a few heated kisses, Only pausing their lechery once so Rey could wash her hands, they headed back to Finn and Rose.

“Hey, Rey,” called Finn, upon their approach. “I was just about to get Rose that hot chocolate. Do you need one too?”

“No thanks!” she told him, looking up at Ben. “My hands are quite warm.”


	2. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble for [quixoticlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticlux/pseuds/quixoticlux)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here's the first angsty thing I've ever written!
> 
> CHAPTER TAGS: canonverse, angst, jealousy, mention of Ben/a woman who is not Rey

The tell-tale flicker tells Rey that the force is connecting them again.

“I don’t want to see you,” she says firmly, not turning around.

“Neither of us really has a choice. You know that,” she hears Ben’s deep voice murmur in reply. Her heart constricts at the sound. 

Oh, she knows. She tries desperately not to think about the last time the force had chosen to connect them. What she had seen...

“It will be over soon,” she reassures him, or maybe herself. “In the meantime, there’s no need for us to speak to one another.”

“Rey,” he says, his voice sounding pleading.

Rey turns to face him. “You were with _her_ ,” she accuses, the tears finally breaking through. “I saw you, you know. You were so focused on her you didn’t even notice me there.” Rey’s choking back sobs now.

 _I don’t care,_ she tells herself, like a mantra. Maybe if she keeps repeating it, it will eventually be true… _It doesn’t matter to me what (or who) he does with his free time._

But she knows it’s a lie.

“Rey,” he says again, taking a step toward her.

“Don’t touch me,” she cries as his fingertips graze her arm. She hates that her body still responds to him. The lightest touch, while her heart is breaking, and her body lights up for him. She hopes he doesn’t notice the reaction.

“We talked about this. We said—you said, no. That we couldn’t do this anymore.” His eyes harden and his mouth twists bitterly as he continues. “You said it was tearing you apart, betraying the Resistance, betraying your ‘family,’ and that you didn’t want to do this anymore.”

“I don’t!” she sobs.

“But you were never betraying them, Rey! It had nothing to do with them! It was between us! You never even mentioned the Resistance, just like I never mentioned the First Order. It was no one else’s kriffing business!” He’s worked himself up into one of his rages and Rey quickly loses her will to fight. 

She turns away and tries to resume her work on the broken datapad she’d been rewiring when he appeared. She can hear him breathing deeply behind her, trying to regulate his anger. It’s something she knows he’s been working on.

“I was trying to do what you said you wanted, Rey,” he pleads with her, much calmer now. “I was trying to move on. To forget.”

“That’s not what I wanted,” she whispers, just loud enough for him to hear. “I never said I wanted to forget. I couldn’t.”

“And I couldn’t remember,” he tells her like it pains him to reveal this. “I couldn’t get you out of my system, Rey. You were all I thought about, every moment of every day. And it hurt! I thought that, maybe, if I could just… I thought it would finally let me think of something else.” 

“And did it work?” Rey asks, dreading his inevitable “yes.”

“Of course not!” he cries out instead. “Even before the bond opened, I could hardly see her for thinking of you.”

“You knew the forcebond was open?” she asks.

“Of course,” he laughs without any real humor.

“But you never… you didn’t...?”

“What did you want me to do, Rey? I was so ashamed and humiliated. I thought maybe if I ignored the bond, it would close faster and put me out of my misery. 

“I left right after,” he offers, like that will make it better. Like the knowledge that he didn’t linger will make it hurt less.

“It doesn’t matter,” Rey insists. “I don’t care.”

This time they both know she’s lying. 

“Rey,” he says her name again, stalking closer and reaching out for her. She doesn’t fight him this time and he pulls her up against him. She wraps her arms loosely around his midsection. 

They stand like that for a while.

“I miss you,” she whispers, her face crushed against his chest, his arms holding her tightly.

“I miss you, too,” he murmurs softly into her hair.


End file.
